captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Shingo Takasugi
(高杉 真吾, Takasugi Shingo) is a huge Defender of Japan. Biography Takasugi is a giant defender, who is part of the Shutetsu quartet and Nankatsu, and has being one of Nankatsu's main defensive in the tournaments. He first wears the number "6" jersey, then the "14" or "27" jerseys, depending on the Japanese selection team he's chosen to play for. He currently plays for Sanfrecce Hiroshima. He is regularly selected in most teams representing Japan. Techniques Cooperative tactics * Double Team Header Block (with Mamoru Izawa) - It took a combined header block by them to stop Hyuga's header on an injured Genzo. Defensive techniques * Power Block: The player uses his powerful body to completely block the incoming shot. *'Power Defense': His way of defense relying on his physique, utilizing his superior raw power. * Power Charge: This tackle uses the player's strength to send the opponent flying. The player moves in from the side to shoulder barge his opponent and forcibly steal the ball. * Power Tackle: This tackle is best used by players with a lot of strength. It relies purely on physical power to steal the ball from the player who has it. Headers * Jumping Header: The player heads the ball while it's high in the air. This technique requires that the player possesses sufficient skill to keep his balance in mid-air while accurately hitting the ball. Pass * Long Throw * Precise Pass: This pass uses a precise kick that travels at a trajectory that makes it difficult for defenders to intercept. Trivia * He is known as Victor Denver or Ulises (in some episodes) in the Latin American dub and Bob Denver in some European countries. Gallery |-|1983= Takasugi Nankatsu SC (CT).jpg|Kids' Dream arc Nankatsu_ep58_(1983)_3.jpg|In the audience Ryota Tsuji (1983) 3.jpg|Takasugi vs Ryota Tsuji Doctor ep77 (1983) 1.jpg|Nankatsu gang & the Doctor |-|1983 (2)= Doctor Tsubasa ep85 (1983) 2.jpg|Tsubasa's comeback Doctor Tsubasa ep85 (1983) 3.jpg Takasugi_U13_(CT).jpg|U-13 International tournament flashback Nankatsu ep105 (1983) 1.jpg|Greeting Tsubasa at the hospital Nankatsu ep105 (1983) 2.jpg|Ready for the finals Wakashimazu ep109 (1983) 1.jpg|Vs Wakashimazu Ishizaki and Takasugi - Block.jpg|Against the Tiger Shot while Tsubasa recovers Wakashimazu ep109 (1983) 1.jpg|Facing Wakashimazu Doctor ep113 (1983) 1.jpg|Asking Doctor Kamijo to let Tsubasa play Power Defense ep115 (1983) 1.jpg|Power Defense Power Defense ep115 (1983) 2.jpg|Takasugi beats Hyuga Overhead Tiger ep124 (1983) 1.jpg|Kojiro preparing to shot Overhead Tiger ep124 (1983) 2.jpg|Kojiro shots to the air Overhead Tiger ep124 (1983) 3.jpg|Kojiro jumps with Sawada's aid Overhead Tiger ep124 (1983) 4.jpg|Kojiro's back-flip Overhead Tiger ep124 (1983) 5.jpg|Kojiro's somersault Defenders ep125 (1983) 1.jpg|Takasugi as Japan Jr. candidate |-|SCT, film= Japan ova2 (SCT) 1.jpg|Japan Jr. Japan Jr ova4 (SCT) 1.jpg Japan Jr (Film 3) 0.jpg|Japan Jr. reunited Ishizaki (Film 3) 1.jpg|Ishizaki & Takasugi |-|J= Shutetsu (1994).jpg|As Shutetsu member Japan Youth (J) 2.jpg Japan Youth (J).jpg |-|2001= San francis.jpg|As Shutetsu member Nankatsu SC (2002).jpg|Nankatsu SC Takasugi.jpg|Nankatsu middle school Overhead Tiger ep19 (2001) 1.jpg|Kojiro preparing to shot Overhead Tiger ep19 (2001) 2.jpg|Sawada comes to help Overhead Tiger ep19 (2001) 5.jpg|Overhead Tiger |-|2018= Shutetsu ep6 (2018) 1.jpg|Entering the stadium Shutetsu.jpg|Shutetsu Shutetsu Quartet (2018).jpg Shutetsu Nankatsu ep8 (2018).jpg|Shutetsu Vs Nankatsu Nankatsu SC (2018) 2.jpg|Nankatsu SC Nankatsu SC (2018).jpg Nankatsu SC (2018) 0.jpg Nankatsu SC ep21 (2018).jpg|In the semifinals (KD) Nankatsu gang ep29 (2018) 1.jpg|Boys' Fight arc Takasugi S2 (2018) 1.jpg|Nankatsu MS Nankatsu ep30 (2018) 1.jpg Nankatsu ep41 (2018) 1.jpg|In the quarterfinals Jito ep41 (2018) 8.jpg|Jito beats Takasugi Nankatsu ep44 (2018) 1.jpg Nankatsu ep45 (2018) 1.jpg Nankatsu Toho ep48 (2018) 1.jpg Nankatsu ep48 (2018) 2.jpg|Ready to equalize Nankatsu ep49 (2018) 1.jpg|Blocking the Tiger Shot |-|2018 (2)= Kojiro ep50 (2018) 0.jpg|Kojiro & Takasugi quarreling Nankatsu ep51 (2018) 0.jpg|Cheering Tsubasa Nankatsu ep51 (2018) 1.jpg|Cheering Tsubasa's 4th goal Tiger Shot ep51 (2018) 2.jpg|Blocking again the Tiger Shot Overhead Tiger ep52 (2018) 1.jpg|Sawada comes to help Overhead Tiger ep52 (2018) 2.jpg|Kojiro jumps with Sawada's aid Overhead Tiger ep52 (2018) 3.jpg|Kojiro's back-flip Overhead Tiger ep52 (2018) 4.jpg|Kojiro eluding all defenders Overhead Tiger ep52 (2018) 6.jpg|Kojiro's Overhead Tiger Overhead Tiger ep52 (2018) 7.jpg|Overhead Tiger sending Morisaki away Overhead Tiger ep52 (2018) 8.jpg|Tsubasa & Morisaki sent away Overhead Tiger ep52 (2018) 9.jpg|Overhead Tiger enters the goal-net Overhead Tiger ep52 (2018) 10.jpg|Kojiro scores the 4th goal Kojiro Tsubasa ep52 (2018) 5.jpg|End of Duel Kojiro Tsubasa ep52 (2018) 6.jpg|Both captains exchange jerseys Nankatsu ep52 (2018) 0.jpg|Nankatsu V3 champions Japan ep52 (2018) 0.jpg|As All Japan Jr. Youth member |-|Art= Nankatsu MS.png|Nankatsu MS Takasugi MS (DT) 1.png|MS Nankatsu MS (DT) 1.png Takasugi Japan Jr (SCT).png|Japan Jr. settei Takasugi U16 (DT) 1.png|Japan Jr. Takasugi Nankatsu HS (DT).png|Nankatsu HS Takasugi Japan JY (DT).png|Japan Youth Player_6333.png|U-22 Japan |-|Manga= Shutetsu members (CT).jpg|Shutetsu Five Japan training camp ch92 (CT) 1.png|Japan Jr. Japan ch1 (G23).png|U-22 Japan |-|Game= Characters (CT Zero) 1.png External links de:Shingo Takasugi es:Victor Denver Category:Minor/recurring characters Category:Defenders Category:Players from Japan Category:Players of J1 League Category:Characters introduced in Kids' Dream arc